The Administrative Core, the interface among the NIH, the Center cores, investigators, partners, and staff will provide leadership and day-to-day personnel and fiscal management of the proposed Center. It will coordinate the entire scope of activities of the Center. It will provide oversight of all Center resources; establish and maintain all partnerships, advisory and executive boards, cores, and training and community activities essential to the success of the Center; select key personnel and the minority health or health disparities research activities to be conducted within the Center; establish and oversee the process for the initial solicitation, review, and work with the team and the university to ensure that the research project is in full compliance at all times and that appropnate measures and safe guards are in place and utilized for ongoing data safety and data monitoring.